


Jenny on the Plane

by evieplease



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Airplane, Gen, Little Girl - Freeform, Loki fan, Napping, Running away from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieplease/pseuds/evieplease
Summary: Tom meets a fangirl, turns into a fanboy.





	

Somewhere over the Atlantic about two hours into another international flight from New York to London, Tom sat in his first class seat, his long legs sprawled as much as the admittedly larger (but not large enough) leg room in first class afforded him. He had his earbuds in, listening to instrumental piano music, more to drown out the constant drone of the aircraft engines, than actually listening. He had a new script and a pen in his hand, the pen tapping at the page and occasionally scribbling a note in the margins as he read. 

He reached over to the tray table in front of the empty window seat next to him for his tumbler of scotch, sipping and appreciating the smooth slide of the spirit down a throat feeling rough from the dry recirculated air in the aeroplane. Another scotch should set him up nicely for sleep on the long flight through the night. Setting the scotch back on the tray, and refocusing on his script, he barely noticed the usual post-prandial movement of passengers about the cabin, making for the loo, or getting belongings out of the overhead compartments.

Tom had been on so many of these transatlantic flights, and knew the rhythms of the schedule, crew, and passengers so well that they barely registered. Head down, his peripheral vision was briefly snagged as a nice pair of legs in sheer beige stockings and modest pumps passed by his seat, accompanied by a dancing set of tiny bluejeans clad legs and petite sparkly pink trainers. As it was fairly unusual to encounter children in first class, they caught his attention. 

The child’s high pitched voice briefly overrode his music. "…Mummy? Can I Mummy?“ The little voice faded as the pair continued on past his seat. Tom twitched a small smile at the excited child’s voice. He loved kids, but he never really got to spend any time with them, except very briefly on a rope line occasionally for autographs, and sometimes a hug. He sighed. There’s never enough time in his life…

He ran his hand through his longish dark curls, scratching his scalp and ruffling his hair, trying to refocus on the script page. He’d be glad to go back to his own hair colour from this near-black. Oddly, he always felt like someone else when his hair was dark, almost as if he were some kind of imposter in his own life.

The nice legs and sparkly trainers caught his attention once more as they paused beside his seat. He glanced up at the pair, obviously mother and daughter.

She was tall and slim, ginger hair pulled back in a severe bun at the back of her head, grey eyes quiet, cautious, a bit embarrassed. Milky complexion, no makeup but for a swipe of mascara to darken ginger eyelashes. Cheekbones a little too prominent, slightly blued delicate skin under her eyes betraying tiredness or illness. He quickly took in her clothing; beige pumps, beige tights, beige skirt at the knee, white blouse buttoned to the top, long thigh length brown cardigan, modest pearls at her throat and ears.

All this at a quick glance, his attention sliding down to the little ginger haired carbon copy at her side. The girls sparkly pink tennys and blue jeans were topped by a white tee - his grin broadened and he chuckled- with a horned silhouette of Loki and the words "U mad? I do what I want!” printed around it.

Tom pulled his earbuds out as he smiled at the pair. "What can I do for you lovely ladies?“

The woman cleared her throat. "I’m Sarah. I hope you don’t mind, my girl here swore you were Loki… If you have just a moment?”

He smiled at the mother - Sarah?- and set his script down. "Certainly!“ He focused on the child. Adorable, with chin length straight, bright, fiery hair held back by an alice band - more sparkly pink! - a smattering of freckles over her little nose, and a missing front tooth in a shy smile. 

"Hello, darling, what’s your name?” he asked.

Her shy smile broadened and she tugged at her mother’s hand, looking up at her. "See Mummy? I told you it was Loki!“

"Yes, baby, but he asked for your name, and you haven’t told him yet! Mind your manners!” She encouraged her child. The girl bounced a bit on her toes excitedly as her attention switched to Tom.

“My name is Jennifer Alice Carroll. How do you do?” The little tyke stuck her hand out to shake as she obviously had been taught to do. By whom? Tom glanced up at her mother. She looked a bit grim, her lips pursed. So…Mum didn’t teach her this formal introduction. Tom took the girls hand and with a quick glance at Mum and a warning quirk of his eyebrow at her, he raised her little hand and brushed a quick kiss over the tiny knuckles.

“Lovely to meet you, Jennifer Alice Carroll. My name is Thomas William Hiddleston.” He smiled winningly at the girl, his charm not being solely reserved for grownup fangirls.

She giggled back at him, rubbing her knuckles on her blue jeans. Leaning forward, she confided, "You can call me Jenny!“ 

Tom’s grin grew and he glanced at her mum. The two adults shared an ‘aw, isn’t she adorable?’ smile and Tom’s attention returned to the girl. 

"Then you can call me Tom!” Sarah’s smile slowly faded as she watched Tom’s open hearted reaction to her child’s enthusiasm.

“Where are your horns and fancy cape?” Jenny asked Tom curiously. 

"Oh, I’m only allowed to wear those when I’m filming the movie! My job is just to pretend to be Loki in the films, darling. I’m an actor. I’m not really Loki, you see, I’m Tom. What did you think of Loki in the movie?“

"Loki is my favorite!” She bounced. Tom was a bit taken aback by her enthusiasm for the villain, but a quick glance at her mum exposed her fond look at her child.

“You know, Jenny, Loki was a pretty bad guy…” 

Jenny interrupted, “Oh, no! Loki wasn’t a bad guy, he was just sad!”

“Do you really think so?” he asked.

“Oh, yes! Loki was sad 'cos he had a mean daddy!” she assured him, nodding sagely. She frowned. "I wish I could give Loki a hug to cheer him up…“

Tom glanced at Sarah again, seeing her brow furrowed and biting her lip, clearly worrying about what her child would say next. He caught Sarah’s eye and flicked his glance down at Jenny and back up to Sarah with raised brows. Clearly asking permission. Sarah nodded a bit.

"Do you know, I’m sure Loki would be very happy to have a hug from you, Jenny. I could do with a hug, myself. Will you give me a hug?” He opened his arms to the child. Jenny didn’t just lean in and give Tom a hug. She climbed into his lap, knelt on his thighs and wrapped her slender little arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and held him.

Tom’s breath caught in his throat, overwhelmed for a moment with her tenderness. He placed a large palm over the little back and looked up at Sarah, a definite shine of tears in his eyes, wondering if it was ok to hug her tight. Sarah sent him an assessing look, before nodding her consent with a smile.

Tom enfolded the little girl in his arms, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her little girl scent, blinking rapidly, his throat tight. 

"Thank you, darling Jenny, that’s a lovely hug. I really needed that.“ he whispered.

She sat back on his knees and smiled brightly at him "Hugs are nice, aren’t they? I like to be hugged, but I like to give hugs as well!” She nodded happily.

He stroked his hand over her hair. "Oh, yes Jenny, they are! And you give extra special good hugs. You’re quite a nice girl, aren’t you?“ He tugged at her hair playfully. 

She dimpled at him and leaned in, whispering "Sometimes!” Tom laughed with her, sounding nearly as delighted as she.

“Do you know, if you let me up Jenny, I can move over to that empty seat and make room for your Mum to sit down, too…” He looked up at Sarah in invitation.

“Oh no, Tom! We shouldn’t take any more of your…” 

Tom interrupted. "I’d quite like the company, if you don’t mind. These flights can be awfully tedious.“ He leaned close and confided, "She’s brilliant, your little one. Please stay and visit with me?”

Sarah colored and hesitated. "Well…if you promise not to let her tire you out…?“

Tom laughed at that. "I’m not quite so old, thanks for that!” He helped Jenny stand in the aisle and moved over to the window seat, sitting and leaning his back against the fuselage wall, pulling his knee up on the wide seat, turning toward her. Sarah sat in his recently vacated seat, and Jenny unexpectedly clambered back onto his lap.

Sarah quirked a brow at him and grinned. "… You asked for it.“ she murmured.

He nodded with a smile. "So I did.” he agreed.

Jenny was tugging at a button on his shirt. "I like Loki’s green and black leather clothes better.“ She declared. Tom laughed, shooting Sarah a sideways glance.

"All the women do…” He said with a rueful smile. "But it’s very complicated to get in and out of Loki’s costume. It takes me ever so long, and I have to have someone to help me!“

Jenny giggled "Does it have lots 'n lots of buttons? I always need help with buttons!” 

“Not buttons, buckles! Loads of buckles.. And belts!” Tom smiled, but looked puzzled as Jenny’s smile slipped from her face and she shivered. He looked over at Sarah for a clue as to how he’d put a foot wrong. The slender fingers of her left hand lay over her lips and trembled, a pale groove on her ring finger empty of a wedding ring that had clearly been recently removed. Tom searched her face and saw the sadness there. The sad truth of a sorry tale hinted at. Tom was at a loss for what to say, but before his madly scrambling brain could come up with something appropriate, Jenny piped up.

“Mummy and I are running away from home. We’re going to London to live there and I’m gonna have a new school an’ new friends an’ a new house to live in. Mummy says it’ll be a adventure…” She looked a little apprehensive. 

Sarah spoke up. "Jenny, love, Tom doesn’t want to hear about…“

But Tom could handle this. He interrupted. "Oh, an adventure! I love adventures! They can be so much fun!” He leaned a little closer. "But they can be kind of scary, sometimes, too. Right?“ Jenny nodded solemnly. "Well, never you fear, Jenny, the best adventures are the ones you have with your friends….and your Mum, of course.” 

“But I had to leave all my friends at home!” She sniffled. Tom glanced at Sarah again. He put his knuckles under Jenny’s chin and lifted. "But what about me? Aren’t I your friend?“ Jenny nodded her head an hugged him again.

Tom felt Sarah stirring next to him. She was a bit pale. "Tom… You can’t possibly…”

“Of course I can, Sarah! I’d be delighted to be a friend to both of you, if you’ll let me?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Tom. Please…” She whispered. Tom reached over and took her hand. 

"I won’t, Sarah, promises are made to be kept. This is a very special girl you have here “ he said as he tugged on a strand of Jenny’s hair. "Do you have people in London?”

Sarah shook her head. "No, we don’t know anybody! We have a reservation at the Savoy. I was planning on house hunting from there.“

"Well, now you do know somebody! As it happens, I know a brilliant estate agent, she helped me find my place. She’s quite good, and it will be much easier to find a suitable home and a good school if you’re looking with someone who knows the city. If you’ll give me your information, I’ll have her call 'round.” He gave her a decisive nod.

Sarah sat with her mouth open to protest, but could find no reason. It really would be brilliant… "Al…alright then. Thank you, Tom, that would be very helpful.“ She sat back, marveling at this unexpected piece of good luck. Maybe her luck was finally changing. She sat back and watched as Jenny re engaged Tom’s attention, chatting and giggling together. Eventually, Jenny cajoled Tom into telling her a story. Not that she had to work all that hard. He’s remarkably good with her. And a great storyteller. Sarah wondered if he had children of his own.

Tom was deep into a story about a quiet dark haired boy who loved books, being taught magic by his mother, when Sarah interrupted him quietly. "Tom? She’s asleep.” 

He tilted his head down to look at Jenny’s face resting on his chest, eyes closed, thumb in her mouth. "So she is.“ He stroked a hand down her hair, and sighed contentedly, the warm weight of her wrapping around his heart. He smiled at Sarah.

"Here, let me take her…” Sarah reached for the girl. 

"Oh no, please don’t disturb her. She’s fine where she is. I… I’ve never had a child fall asleep on me, before. This is… What a marvelous… Please leave her for a bit?“ He looked earnestly at Sarah. She was astounded to see a tear slip down his cheek. Sarah reached out and brushed it away as he blinked, with a small laugh.  
Sarah sat back. 

"Well, alright. But be forewarned, she gains twenty pounds when she sleeps. And she might drool a bit!” Tom chuckled, and continued stroking her back. 

"Duly noted.“

The two adults chatted away quietly about London and the various neighborhoods, parks and the zoo, making a date for a trip to the zoo two days hence. Their conversation became quieter and the pauses became longer, until they both slept, as the jet flew through the long night.


End file.
